In general, a conference call is an interconnection between multiple participants simultaneously in different locations by way of teleconference equipment. Echoes from multiple participants may interfere with the conference call. The cancellation of echoes in a conference call is more difficult than in a single point-to-point connection because there are multiple conference endpoints in the conference call from which the echoes can be returned. If persistent, uncontrollable echo occurs in the single point-to-point connection, the problem can often be rectified by reestablishing the connection. However, the solution of reestablishing a single connection is often not available in a conference call because it is difficult to isolate the conference endpoint from which the echo is being reflected. As a result, a common solution in a conference call is to drop all connections and reestablish the conference call thereafter, which is time consuming and troublesome considering the number of participants in the conference call.